Intertwining Fates
by Termination
Summary: All the nations are falling ill, Russia and Canada getting the worst of the illness. Will this common ground force them together? Lithuania and Prussia are determined they don't get too close... RusCan, RussLiet (HINTED), PruCan (HINTED), UsUk, Anti-FrUk


**Please Note any and all translations from any other languages will always be at the end of the Chapter. I use Google Translate to get my translations so I apologize for any translations that are a bit off. Anyways this story is pretty climactic straight from the beginning I apologize if that bothers you. Anyways PLEASE review but don't hate.  
**

* * *

_Another_ world meeting came and passed. That of course meant that I would have to survive another day of being completely and utterly alone. Not completely at least. My Polar Bear Kumajirou was always with me but whenever he wasn't eating he forgot my name but of course in turn I pretended to forget his but he was still all I had. My own family only remembered me if I was severely hurt, I was doing something they didn't agree with or if they needed something from me.  
"Who are you?" Kumajirou asks looking up at me  
"I'm Canada" I reply trying not to sound too alone  
Kumajirou looks satisfied for a few moments before asking "Can I have something to eat?"  
I sigh "When the meeting is over"  
Kuma looks at me annoyed and then asks who I am again. I squeeze him a bit harder as once again my opinion in ignored by everyone at the meeting. I've got great ideas on how to stop Global Warming but nobody will listen...  
"Don't worry Cana" Kuma says  
"My name is Canada" I whisper rubbing the head of my cute little Polar Bear friend  
I sigh and continue to take notes on the meeting. I look up at my brother as, ignoring me as usual, he announces to the world "I'M THE HERO!"  
"_Vous ne m'écoutes jamais._" I mutter

The meeting goes by surprisingly fast. As it goes on everyone become surprisingly quiet and seemingly more tired. Including Canada who currently felt like he was going to pass out.  
"W-Wow dude why is the room spinning?" America asks  
England sneezes "It's not spinning you dope"  
I have to agree with America the room does seem to be spinning a bit.  
Russia looks unfocused "_Da_, the stupid American is correct..."

The meeting goes downhill from there, nobody is arguing as nobody feels well at all but nobody is contributing at all. Germany eventually allows us all to leave clutching his own head.

"Bye Al" I say to my brother but he hardly notices me, I walk by France "Bye _père"  
_He doesn't notice me either. I sigh, hanging my head and trying not to faint I walk out of the room.

* * *

After the meeting I report back to my Hotel Room completely stressed and tired.  
"Gimme something to eat!" Kumajirou exclaims  
"Too...Tired..." I sigh laying down  
Kumajirou suddenly looks a bit worried, for once in his life he looks actually a little worried...About _me_. Even though I currently felt like crap that made my heart flutter a bit to know someone cared.  
"P-Person?" Kumajirou asks suddenly as darkness begins to blur out my vision "H-Hamburger Boy! I'll get Hamburger Boy"  
"_Il ne saura pas quoi faire._" I manage to murmur before darkness takes over my mind and I faint.

When I wake up I'm extremely surprised to hear worried murmurs coming from above my bed. Nobody was feeling well at the meeting...Nobody _should _have been worried about me.  
"Matt" America was shaking me  
I groaned "H-Huh...?"

I heard Kumajirou cheer "PERSON! YOUR OKAY!" I grin as the bear jumps on top of me "I was so scared and Hamburger Boy kept poking you and it didn't work so we had to get the guy with the big eyebrows and the guy that always stares at lady's chests"  
I hear England yell "HEY!" and France begin to laugh "Hon hon hon"

I look up "You were worried?"  
"Yeah dude!" America replies "You looked like...Totally dead!"  
"Thanks for the nice mental image Al" I reply rolling my eyes at my brother  
"There was some sort of sickness passing through us all yesterday" England explains "You and...Russia" he gulped at the Russian's name "Were hit the hardest. He also collapsed but was found later by his sisters, naturally we were all stressing over the fact you were fainted-erm-after we remembered who you were"  
I roll my eyes, I was used to that.  
"Is Russia alright?" I ask  
"The damn commie is alright" America mutters clenching his fists "_Unfortunately_"

* * *

After my family was positive I was alright they left and went back to forgetting me.  
"Food?" Kumajirou asks hopefully  
"Not now Kumajoo" I reply  
Kumajirou glares "I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday! You promised yesterday you''d feed me after the meeting!"  
"You can remember that but not my name?" I ask sighing  
"Yup" Kuma replies happily puffing out his chest

I sigh and take some sausages out of the freezer and hand them to the little bear.  
"I...Think I should check on Russia" I reply turning scarlet  
"Why?" Kuma asks "Hamburger boy is always saying what a bad 'darn commie' he is"  
"America is a bit paranoid" I reply "Anyways, Russia isn't communist anymore, he was sick, he might scare me immensely but I might as well make sure he's okay"  
"Don't die" Kuma tells me as I walk out the door to my hotel room "If you don't nobody will be around to feed me"

* * *

This wasn't the best idea I had ever had in my life, but I could at least make sure Russia didn't want to kill me because people came to check on me and not him. I mean...If he knows who I am. He sits on me during meetings a lot so I'd hope he does by now.

I sigh, he probably doesn't. If he _did _remember I existed he'd actually sit in a chair that's actually empty.

I knock on the door I know to be Russia's. Russia always picks a room with the number 12 at the end. It was weird and unexplainable but then again so was everything else about Russia.  
"Da?" he says opening his door a bit  
"U-Um...Hi" I say "I um..heard you were err...sick...are you o-okay?"  
"You stammer in odd ways" Russia says  
"Um...Yes" I reply smiling nervously  
"I am fine" Russia says finally "Goodbye"

He slams the door in my face. Sighing I walk back to my own rom knowing Kumajirou will be starving by now even if I did just feed him at least 5 minutes ago.

**Translations: **

French:

Vous ne m'écoutes jamais- You never listen to me  
père- Father  
Il ne saura pas quoi faire- He won't know what to do

Russian:

Da-Yes


End file.
